Will Ash ever come back
by Unpredictable17
Summary: When Mary-Lynette Starts to feel like Ash is never coming back for her she is overwhelmed with emotion she doesn't recognize. Will he ever come back? If he does come back will he take her in his arms or will he have found someone new and reject her?


Mary-Lynette stared at the stars less interested now. Ever since she met the sisters and Ash the night sky had lost its effect on her. she heard her name being called from a distance away but she ignored it. She knew who it was. Jade had been the most worried about her out of all three sisters. When she turned around jade was closer then Mary-Lynette thought but Jade always surprising her. When she reached Mary-Lynette she didn't wait for her to say anything Jade spoke imediatly spoke.

"You need to come inside Mary-Lynette its getting chilly out here." She said it with such a plea that Mary-Lynette wanted to give her a hug and tell her she was alright.

"I will soon I promise, Jade. You shouldn't worry so much about me, you have problems of you own concerning my brother." Jade was in a minor spat with Mark. It had something to do with him being jealous that she thought she was obligated to protect him from everything. It was rather petty if you ask me, but Jade seemed somewhat amused by it.

"Well at the moment we are not exactly on speaking terms so im helping you" she said

"Helping me with what?" I asked sounding a bit over-dramatic.

"Mary-Lynette, I know when you are depressed or sad, we are practically family. You need to talk to someone, and keeping your feelings all bottled up inside is a recipe for disaster. I know you miss my brother and we all miss his self-centeredness and overly confident company as well. " Jade said in her most sympathetic tone. "Talk to me Mary-Lynette."

"I don't want to talk to someone Jade." I spat back at her. I felt bad an instant after i said it. She had the most surprised look on her face that Mary-Lynette wished so hard that she could take it back.

"I'm sorry Jade, forgivegive me please. I just don't want to talk about it right now but I appreciate your trying to comfort me." I said it and I hoped she would not storm off and resent her.

"I forgive you Mary-Lynette and I don't think I will ever understand the position you are in or what emotions you have but I want you to know that I am here for you, we all are." Jade said with such warmth that Mary-Lynettes eyes started to water and contort her vision. Jade always knew what to say.

"Thank you Jade. I will be inside in a minute I promise." I said with a difficulty trying to fight back the tears that threatened to spill over her eyelids at any moment.

Jade scampered back to the house and whisled some contagious tune. Mary-Lynette looked back at the stars and thought about Ash. She hoped he was looking at the same beautiful sky that she was. It was only months ago that he said they would always be looking at the same sky. She layed down to get a better veiw and before she knew it she was nodding off and then asleep on the grass rug underneath her. It was almost an instant later that she was startled awake by someone shaking her roughly by the shoulders. The sun had not yet risen but there was a faint glow to the scene around her. She looked at the figure that shook her but to her disappiontment it was only a black sillouette against a slightly less blackened sky. Then she heard it.

_I have missed you so much. I leave you alone for a year and when I come back I find you slummin' it sleeping in the dirt._

Mary-Lynette was so filled with emotion she couldnt move. She cursed her legs for not working at that moment. It only lasted an instant and then they moved and she was on her feet. For a secone she stared to make sure she was not still in a dream. Then she was in his arms and he lifted her of the ground and she wrapped her legs arund his waist. She was so happy she couldn't control herself. The tears spilled out of her eyes in a never-ending flow. It seemed they were standing there for hours but it was long enough for the sun to peak over the horizon and shoot an eerie light on everything it touches. Mary-Lynette heard hin again in her head and in her ears.

"_I love you Mary-Lynette. I will never leave you again."_

She was so full of emotion her mouth would not utter words. But she did not need words.

_I have missed you too and I have never loved you more then I do now Ash. _

Something about hearing his name bought her to reality. She knew he was here and he would never leave her again and she could speak now. Although she did not want to talk to him. Not now. she wanted to kiss him and freeze the moment so they could just stay there and really be together forever. Then she kissed him and an explosion erupted inside her. She felt him quiver for an instant and she knew he felt the same thing. The kiss was so farmiliar, so longed for. Then she felt the enormity of her longing for him and his for her. They stayed like that for a long time. It felt like hours, but in truth it was only a few minutes and then she heard her name being called a few times before she acknowledged it and turned to see that it was Kestral. She was surprised, rarely did Kestral ever come to talk to her unless she had to. Then she knew why. The sisters saw Ash and sant Kestral to come get him and I.

We went inside the house and Ash was ambushed by by hugs from the sisters. Then They saw that Ash and Mary-Lynette were holding each other so tightly and they left to go into town. They were alone again. They stared at each other for a moment. They knew they were both thinking the same thing... What happens now? Then she spoke,

"What happens now?" She asked but she was thinking, _I will go with you no matter where you go._

He said, " I have to go-"

"You are not leaving me again!" she inturrupted. It wasnt a question, it was more like a statement or a command.

"-to a place where we can be together," he said, "I want you to come with m-"

She flew into his arms and he fell back onto the floor and she was on top of him again and said, "_Yes, yes, yes..." _over and over with her voice and in her mind. Then she kissed him again and she felt that explosion again. But as they're minds connected once more she said something to him, "Turn me into a vampire Ash so we can be together forever?"

"Whatever you wish my love." He said it to her with so much passion that she kissed him harder then she had ever kissed him before and he kissed her back and they lay there in each others arms holding each other and Mary-Lynette was in a worl between heaven and the real world and she could not have been more happy.


End file.
